particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu
This party stands for empowering the people. This may be vague, but the people are many and varied and it's hard to be specific. If you are in Particracy II, look for the Democratic Socialist Party of Firchia. http://alpha.particracy.net/Party?party=653 Factions of the DSPB Main Jewish Faction This faction stands for civil rights and is for war. Christian Zionist Faction This faction is primarily made up of all who are unsatisfied with the Christian Zionist Party (1). It is made up of most of the Christian Members of the Party. They are wanting a change from the Christian Zionist Party's same old policies. Lennonist Faction This faction stands for bringing about a Lennonist revolution. French Faction This faction believes in Jewish people getting back their French roots. Democratic Socialist Party of Barmenia The DSPB in Barmenia. Founded April 2716. Leaders of the DSPB Sir Jess-Avery Affentranger, GCJH Born 2680 in Birahteynu. He is an unofficial Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. Four Time HoS in Beiteynu Current Candidate for HoS in Barmenia Son of Debi Affentranger Sir Gary Affentranger, CJH Minister of Infrastructure and Transport January 2709 - April 2711 Senior Minister of Science and Technology April 2711 - (Candidate as of August 2710) Chairman of Beiteynu National Airlines September 2705 - September 2715 Protestant Christian Dame Debi Affentranger, DCJH Junior Minister of Education and Culture January 2709 - Candidate for Senior Minister of Education and Culture ? - Barmenian Minister of Education and Culture September 2715 - Born 2660 in Birahteynu. She is an unofficial Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. Dame Stephanie Weinberg Sr, OJH Chairman of Weinberg Gaming Beiteynu Born 2654 in Yishalem, Endild. Messianic Jew Ex-Wife (November 2693 - 2708) of Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV. Re-Married Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV on November 2713 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka (Engaged October 2713). Mother of Stephanie Weinberg Jr, Wilhelm Klink XIV, and Theodore Rooseveltstein XV (December 2717). Klink Family See Klink Family. Rooseveltstein Family See Rooseveltstein Family. DSPB Affiliated things Beiteynu National Airlines The Beiteynu National Airlines is the largest airline in Beiteynu as well as the National Flag Carrier. The current chairman is Gary Affentranger, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Founded September 2705 by the DSPB, Jess-Avery Affentranger, Nesi HaMedina Hadash at the time, flew on the maiden voyage along with his cabinet appointees. It became the biggest Beiteynese Airline by being one of the only, and was mostly a union of single plane airlines, it provided them with a series of domestic and international codeshares. As of February 2709, it is absorbing the airlines into an employee-owned air fleet and is preparing for international flights. As of September 2710, It is down to five regional airlines and there is talk of a sale to the government. Ownership: 25% Weinberg Gaming Beiteynu, 25% Regional Airlines and 50% Employees. Barmenia National Airline Founded April 2716. BarmeniaNA is a subsidiary of BNA. Ownership: 50% Weinberg Gaming Beiteynu and 50% Employees. Weinberg Gaming Beiteynu Founded September 2708, as Beiteynu Gaming it was the first multi-mehoz casino owner and operator in Beiteynu. It operates slot routes in half of Beiteynu's convenience stores, three-quarters of it's bars, and three-quarters of Beiteynu's grocery stores. It is also developing megacasinos in three cities, the Kind David I Resort and Casino in Yishalem (now under WG Yishalem), The Capital Resort and Casino in Birahteynu, and the Rooseveltstein Resort and Casino in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Ownership: 30% DSPB, 20% Weinberg Gaming, 50% Employees. Weinberg Cruises Founded November 2713, Weinberg Cruises first ship, the BCS Birahteynu Prince, was Beiteynu's first major cruise ship. Ownership: 30% Weinberg Gaming Beiteynu, 20% CZP , and 50% Employees. Red Star of David of Beiteynu (Magen David Atom of Beiteynu) The RSDB has been founded on September 2708 and it is temporarily housed in DSPB HQ. Category:Parties Category:Beiteynu parties